In a wireless communication system, in order to improve data transmission rate and system throughput, a Multi-Input and Multi-Output (MIMO) technology can be adopted to transmit one or more data streams via MIMO channels in a way of being capable of acquiring the maximum system throughput of data transmission of the system, so as to realize good performance of the system.
A precoding technology is to perform linear variation on a spatial domain to a signal to be transmitted through a precoding matrix (vector) in a base station according to a channel state, so as to reach an affect of changing channel equivalently. Furthermore, the precoding technology can significantly improve the performance of a MIMO system. In a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode, a User Equipment (UE) is required to feed the precoding matrix back to a base station. At present, regarding the processing of precoder, the general processing method is that the base station employs the precoder recently reported by the UE to perform the precoder processing. Due to a time delay of processing and feedback (for example, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, there is a time delay of 5 milliseconds when the precoder is transmitted from the UE to the scheduler of the base station), and time-varying characteristic of wireless channels, the above-mentioned processing method may cause that the precoder employed by the base station cannot properly match with a current radio link. However, it is necessary that the scheduler of the base station processes the precoder fed back by the UE before using the precoder.